Warlock
Warlocks '''are male members of a supernatural race of people that come from the dimension of Asgard and are the male counterparts of witches. History and Origins Warlocks come from the realm of Asgard, a magical world adjacent to Earth. Several centuries ago, there was a rebellion formed against the ruler of Asgard, King Nikolaus, and many warlocks, including several members of the royal family, were banished to the mortal world as punishment and were forced to live amongst humans. Warlocks have a different brain structure than mortals do as their brains are more complex in shape and appearance. They also live for centuries since they do not age like mortals. When a warlock dies, his soul travels to the Underworld where he must await judgement. The Warlock's Code Warlocks on Earth follow a sacred code that forbids them from revealing themselves to outsiders (even their mortal spouses). All warlocks must keep their secret safe due to the threat of persecution. Any warlock who breaks the Warlock's Code and tells a mortal or a mortal witnesses magic, they have to cast a Memory Spell on them. Known Warlocks ;Beauchamp Family *King Nikolaus' *'Victor Beauchamp' *'Frederick Beauchamp' ;Browning/Gardiner Family *'Archibald Browning' *'Dash Gardiner' *'Killian Gardiner' ;Others *'Doug' *'Vidar' *'Harrison Welles' *'Ivar Zurka' *'Mason Tarkoff' *'Asgardian Killian' *'Bastien' *'Dan' *'Ronan' *'Mathias' *'Unknown Warlock''' *'Unknown 1848 Warlock' Powers and Abilities Warlocks are able to manipulate and change the world they live in by casting spells. Every warlock has an individual source of power, which differs their functions from one another, such as emotions, strength of mind or gut instinct. All warlocks have individual powers that differ from one another. *'Spell Casting: '''Altering reality through words. *'Potion Making: Creating potions with magical ingredients. *Telekinesis: Moving objects and people with your mind. *Healing:' Healing a wound or injury. *'Immortality: ' To live forever and never age. *'Atmokinesis: Manipulating the weather. *Mediumship: See, hear and feel ghosts. *Telekinetic Blast: Generating large amounts of telekinetic energy. *Pyrokinesis: Generating and manipulating fire. *Aerokinesis: Creating gentle and violent wind. *Geokinesis: Manipulating the earth. *Hydrokinesis: Generating and manipulating water or liquids. *Cryokinesis: Creating and manipulating ice and snow. *Chlorokinesis: Creating and manipulating plants. *Electrokinesis: Generating and manipulating electricity. *Photokinesis:' Creating and manipulating light. *'Thermokinesis:' Manipulating temperature. *'Shapeshifting: To assume the appearance of another person. *Animalshifting: ' To turn into an animal. *'Channeling: Channeling and manipulating magical energy. *Telepathy:' Reading another person's thoughts. *'Empathy:' To feel other people's emotions, feelings, and desires. *'Cursing:' Curse others with a bad affliction. *'Reincarnation: To be reborn. *Teleportation: ' Move from one place to another instantaneously. *'Smoke Transportation: Move quick from one place to another using smoke. *Shimmering: ' Teleport from one place to another. *'Celerity:' Move from one distance to another at a higher speed than the humanly possible. *'Divination:' Predict the future. *'Premonition:' See the future. *'Precognitive Dreaming:' See the future in dreams. *'Aura Reading:' Being able to read people's auras, feelings, and emotions. *'Hydromancy: Spy on other people and view distant places using water. *Smoke Breathing:' To render someone unconscious by blowing smoke onto their face. *'Molecular Combustion: To make objects explode. *Metal Ball Projection: To create an energy ball made of metal. *Biokinesis:' Control the biology and biological functions of other beings. *'Enhanced Hearing:' To hear from a great distance away. *'Levitation:' To propel, hover or move into the air. *'Mind Control: Control another person's mind. *Animal Control: Control an animal's mind. *Memory Manipulation: Manipulating people's memories. *Paralysis:' To render someone paralyzed. *'Apportation:' To teleport any object or matter from one place to another without physical contact. *'Astral Projection:' To project a person's consciousness outside of their body to another place. *'Power Absorption: Absorb another witch or warlock's powers. *Soul Manipulation: Manipulate souls. *Energy Beam:' To emit a strong beam of energy from the hand. *'Energy Balls:' Generating balls of energy from the hand. *'Chronokinesis:' To manipulate time. *'Resurrection:''' To bring someone back from the dead. Trivia * Male humans can be turned into warlocks through magical means. Category:Warlocks Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Witches